Email My Heart
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: A new kind of story, something different than I've ever done before, go ahead and try it out!


Disclaimer: This is going to be a story consisting of emails between Kim and Jason. (And some to the other members of the team, of course.) It is going to span over about five years, starting when they are seventeen and eighteen, respectively, and receive the powers, to when they are in their early twenties. I wanted to see if this type of writing would actually make a good fic, so I thought I'd try to write it. I hope you enjoy it. PS. No, I did not use the Britney Spears song, entitled Email My Heart. I just liked the title. I also know that email wasn't yet invented, but bear with me anyway. This is if they had email back then, but of course, it will transcend into when email was invented. PPS. As always, none of the characters except Lillian Scott, (and her two parents) Janyice Williams, and Britney Delvecio are mine. I borrowed PO5 characters, as always. The emails of all in this story I am laying claim to. I made them as original as possible, so ask if you want to use them as an email for that character.   
  
Email My Heart  
  
By Julia  
  
February to August 1993.......................  
  
to: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
from: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
Subject: New Feelings  
  
Hey, Jase, it's me, Kimberly. I can't believe that we got the powers that we did! It's actually kinda cool. I know why Zordon picked you, Zack, Billy, and Trini, but why did he pick me? I mean, I can do some gymnastics, but I'm no fighter. And I'm not even as smart as Billy. So what am I supposed to bring to the team? I guess I'll figure it out. Hey, are we still on for Friday night? I'm making chili, your favorite. ttyl.  
  
Love, Kimberly   
  
to: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
from: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
re: New Feelings  
  
Kim, honey, you know that you are totally a great addition to the team! You think really good in a tough spot, and you can fight pretty good. And if you want, I will help you get better fighting skills, if you're that worried about it. Zack, me, you, Bill, and Trini will be a great team! I promise! Now, we are still on for Friday night, because chili sounds great. ttyl, girl!  
  
Love, Jason  
  
to: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
from: dancefoolaol.com  
  
Subject: Wassup?  
  
Hey, man! What is cookin'? I have some great news, man! I decided that I am going to enter that dance contest that Ernie's having next month. I'm going to work with Curtis and come up with an awesome routine. Are you going to come? Great music and fun times will be had. Anyway, what song do you think I should use? wbs, man, and I'll see you at school.  
  
Zack   
  
to: dancefoolaol.com  
  
from: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
re: Wassup?  
  
Zack, you will be great at the contest. And yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Are you going to ask Angela to go? It's worth a shot, and besides, you've been asking her out for awhile now, she'll start to wonder if you actually gave up. lol, just kiddin', Bro. And you should use that new song, Everybody Dance Now. It's got a great beat, and I bet that you can get a really good routine for it. I don't know who sings it, but I heard it on the radio the other day, and it sounds great. Hey, I need your help. Would you give me some advice on what to get Kim for Valentine's? I have no idea, really, and you're somewhat of a Casanova, even if you don't have a girlfriend. But please, give me somewhat of an idea? Anyway, please wbs, bro.   
  
Jason  
  
PS. We'll meet at school, so I can come up with something great for Kim, OK?   
  
to: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
from: dancefoolaol.com  
  
Subject: Dance Contest  
  
Hey, girl! Are you going to the dance contest I'm entering? Curtis is entering it, too, we're going to practice together. Jase thinks I should dance to Everybody Dance Now. What do you think? Or have you written a song that would be good? Email me back. And can you believe about our powers? It's awesome! I think that we'll be the best team Big Z's ever had! Anyway, Curt's coming, so I've gotta get going. See you in school, or at the Youth Center!   
  
Love, Zack  
  
to: dancefoolaol.com  
  
from: yellowsaberexcite.com  
  
Subject: Great!  
  
I think that I will definitely be there at the dance contest. I've cleared my schedule. I asked Angela if she was going without mentioning your name, and she said she was going to be there. So she's going to be there, watching you do your thing. Jase told me in class that you're thinking of using that one song. I haven't heard it, but I bet that it sounds great. And you'll be great, I bet. Hey, I asked that guy Richie out, and we have a date on Friday. Cool, huh? I'm really excited.  
  
Love, Trini   
  
to: bluegeniusyahoo.com  
  
from: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
Subject: Zack's thing  
  
Hey, Billy. I didn't know if anybody had emailed you lately, so I wanted to send you a little note. Has Zack told you about his dance contest? Ernie's having it next month. Zack and Curtis are practicing like crazy. Hey, did you finish making those communicator thingies you said you were going to make? They would help us quite a bit, if we get attacked by putties or something. Did you understand the science homework? I am totally lost on it, and if you would help me, I'd be extremely grateful. And did you ask anybody out for Valentine's? If you want, I can find out who's single. Hit me back when you get a chance.   
  
Love, Kim  
  
to: dancefoolaol.com  
  
from: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
re: Dance Contest  
  
Zack, sorry that this took so long. And yeah, that song sounds great. I've got some good songs, but that one's got the best beat for you. How's Curt's routine coming? He asked me if I thought he was going to have a chance against you, and I told him that I thought he did, because you both are fabulously talented. So you both work hard, and everything will go fine. Guess what? Did Trini tell you that Angela's going to be at the contest? It's going to be very fun, because I am going to help you ask her out, so maybe you'll have better luck, OK? And we're going to have to talk about what you're going to wear at the contest, OK? Meet you at eight-thirty at school tomorrow!  
  
Love, Kim  
  
to: yellowsaberexcite.com  
  
from: dancefoolaol.com  
  
re: Great!  
  
Thanks, girl, for asking Angela for me. That was really cool. And that is great about Richie! If all goes well, you both can come to the contest together! Jason and Kim are going to be there together, and Kim's going to try to hook Billy up with some girl, so maybe he'll be with her at the contest. Hey, I've got those notes you asked me to send you. I've attached them to this email. You can check them out. And hey, maybe all will go well with Angela! Keep your fingers crossed!  
  
Love, Zack  
  
to: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
from: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
Subject: I Love You  
  
Kim, today is Valentine's Day, and I thought that I would send you a little Valentine's note, because I know that you check your mail in English. I wanted to tell you to meet me outside school today as soon as it's over. And bring nothing but yourself. That cute little outfit you had on today will be perfect for our date. I love you, girl.   
  
Love, Jason  
  
to: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
from: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
re: I Love You  
  
That sounds perfect. I will be there. And I know that you're in math right now, and shouldn't be sending me little emails like that, not with the teacher you have. But I'm glad you did. It brightened up my day. I love you, too. And you better be ready for the best Valentine's Day present you ever got. I promise, it will be great. See you at two-thirty....................  
  
Love, Kim  
  
to: yellowsaberexcite.com  
  
from: bluegeniusyahoo.com  
  
Subject: Happy Valentine's Day  
  
I would like to wish you a very happy Valentine's Day. Zack told me about your date with Richie, and I am very happy for you. I myself have not had so much luck. Kimberly asked a couple of girls for me, but they did have the desired effect. I imagine no one will want to go out with me. I surmise that I will be single again for Valentine's Day. Ah, well, I am rather used to the idea. Have fun on your date.  
  
Yours respectively, Billy  
  
to: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
from: dancefoolaol.com  
  
Subject: New Girl  
  
Did you see the new girl? Man, is she hot! Her name's like, Lily or something. She is gorgeous. I could forget about Angela easily. Angela's never paid me any attention as it is. Hey, guess what? I'm going to find out all about the new girl. And finally give up on Angela. Doesn't sound like me, does it? Well, the new Zack's not going to chase after girls who don't show any interest. I've got more things to occupy my time with. Speaking of which, hope your Valentine's surprise for Kim goes great. Talk to you later!  
  
Zack   
  
to: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
from: bluegeniusyahoo.com  
  
re: Zack's thing  
  
Hello, Kimberly. I would very much like to come to Zack's contest. I will be there. And yes, I understood the science homework, and I am including answers to the homework, and a small explanation about each one with them in the attachment to this email. I didn't mind giving you the answers as long as I've explained how to get them. Hope that it helps. And did Zack speak to you about the new girl in our class? Her name is Lillian Scott. She is Jason's cousin, and he has said not a thing to us. Isn't that most peculiar? Maybe he sent an email that none of us got. Anyway, see you in school.  
  
Yours respectively, Billy  
  
to: pinkheartyahoo.com, dancefoolaol.com, yellowsaberexcite.com, bluegeniusyahoo.com  
  
from: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Lillian Scott  
  
The new girl, Lily, is my cousin, you guys. I just found out yesterday, actually, after I took Kim home from our Val Day date. She's moving in with us because Aunt Beth and Uncle Walter are going on some dig in South America, and they want her to finish school. So she's staying with me and my brothers and sisters. Charlie's not too happy, we barely have enough room in the house for the six of us as it is. Julia might want to come and stay with you, Kim, to make room for Lily. But I can't believe that I had a cousin out there and never knew. Apparently, Uncle Walter was Dad's brother, but they had some fight when they were teenagers, and never spoke again. But Lily's only going to be here for a year and a half, until we all graduate. Then she's going to college somewhere. Well, I just wanted to let you know. Talk to you all later!   
  
Love, Jason  
  
to: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
from: dancefoolaol.com  
  
re: Lillian Scott  
  
Man, I can't believe that I sent you that email raving about the new girl, when she's your cuz! I'm sorry, man, if I knew, I wouldn't have said anything. But she is cute. But if it's OK with you, can I ask her out? I really like her so far, and if she's related to you, I bet she's a really great person. So is it OK? I didn't want to without asking you. Well, ttyl, bro!  
  
Zack  
  
to: dancefoolaol.com  
  
from: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
re: re: Lillian Scott  
  
Yeah, man, it's cool. Lily doesn't have a boyfriend, and she actually wouldn't mind getting one. Go ahead. Only be careful. I should let you know, that Charlie likes you now, because you're my friend, but if you date a girl in this house, you become a leper. Charlie's going to do his "dad" thing with you, I promise you. If you really want to get to know Lily, become her friend first. Trust me, Charlie won't go so hard on you if you do that. And hey, thanks for the Valentine's idea. Kim loved it!  
  
Jason  
  
to: yellowsaberexcite.com  
  
from: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
Subject: Jason  
  
Jason took me on a picnic yesterday, for Val Day, Trini. It was so sweet! It was a real simple little idea, but I loved it anyway. We had Brie, little crackers, French bread, an Oreo pie, and a bunch of little French bread pizzas. It was so sweet! I had the best time. Jason is the best boyfriend a girl could have. What about Richie? Didn't he take you out for Val Day? I hope you guys had a good time. Hit me back with your answer. I want to hear everything.   
  
Love, Kim  
  
to: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
from: yellowsaberexcite.com  
  
re: Jason  
  
Sounds really romantic. I bet you had a nice time. Richie took me out to dinner at Chez Pierre's, the new French restaurant, and then we went for a romantic walk on the beach. Wasn't it nice that we didn't have any attacks yesterday? But poor Zack and Billy had to spend it alone. They should have had a guys night out or something. Oh well. We two are lucky, aren't we? But Billy sent me an email wishing me a happy val. day. If I didn't know better, I'd think he liked me. You don't think he does, do you? Hmm, food for thought.  
  
Love, Trini  
  
to: dancefoolaol.com  
  
from: lilcountrygirlhotmail.com  
  
Subject: none  
  
Hi, I'm Lily Scott. I'm Jason's cousin, as I'm sure he told you. I saw you in school today, and asked him who you were. He told me that your name was Zack Taylor and gave me your email address. So I thought I'd ask you if you were entering Ernie's dance contest. I'm going to, I'm going to be doing a dance I choreographed to Be My Baby Tonight, which is a country song, by a new artist, named John Michael Montgomery. If you'd like to let me practice with you and Curtis, I would be very grateful. And we'd have a very fun time. What do you say? Email me back with your answer.  
  
Your friend, Lily   
  
to: lilcountrygirlhotmail.com  
  
from: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Hey  
  
Welcome to school. I wanted to send you an email after I added you to my address book to make sure that it worked. Did you email Zack? He's real excited to be able to meet you. He likes you a lot, you know. I bet if you offered to practice with him and Curtis for the dance contest, he'd be over the moon. How are you finding your classes? Did you take the classes with the teachers I suggested? I hope you did, because they'll be easy enough for you. And hey, Charlie wants us to go to the store after school tomorrow; I'll meet you on the front steps right after the final bell. ttyl.  
  
Jason  
  
to: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
from: lilcountrygirlhotmail.com  
  
re: Hey  
  
Wassup? I had already emailed Zack about the dance contest, but I haven't had a reply yet. I'll let you know what he says. And yes, I did sign up for most of the classes you suggested, and the others I took, I asked your friend Billy about. He gave me some good advice. I have some pretty good classes. I do want your opinion on something, though, Jase. Do you think that Zack likes a girl who's a little bit forward? I'm used to asking the guy. It is the nineties, after all. And that's fine about the store, I'll catch ya then.  
  
Lily  
  
to: lilcountrygirlhotmail.com  
  
from: dancefoolaol.com  
  
re:   
  
I really would like to practice with you, and I'm sure that Curtis won't mind, and why don't you meet me in the hallway outside Ms. A's class after school? Hit me back!   
  
Zack   
  
to: dancefoolaol.com  
  
from: cmanusaxena.com  
  
Subject: Lily  
  
Hey, cous, what's up? Not much here. I just wanted to see what was up. I have to tell you this, dude, you will die. Lily, Jase's cuz, was scootin' around school today, askin' 'bout you. Can you believe it? She found out from Jules that I was your cousin, and she came up to me, askin' what type of girl that you like. I saw Jase, and he said that she was askin' him the same kinda thing. So I think somebody likes you.......anyway, gotta do that homework B-Man sent me, ttyl, bro.   
  
Laterz,   
  
Curtis, Master of Hip Hop  
  
to: cmanusaxena.com  
  
from: dancefoolaol.com  
  
re: Lily  
  
Man, that's great! I am so glad! I hope you told her good things, Curt. I also managed to perfect that move you were trying to get, Master of Hip Hop. I'm going to have to come up with my own nickname, one that is better than yours, my dear cousin. Talk to you in school, and is Aunt Mariah coming to the danceathon? I hope she's able to make it. ttyl, bro.  
  
Love,   
  
Zack, Grand Master of All That Is Cool and Hip   
  
to: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
from: cmanusaxena.com  
  
Subject: Your cuz  
  
Hey, bro, Z-Man's really hung up on your cousin. I wanted to get the 411 on her, make sure she's gonna be good enough for my cool cuz, that sort of thing. So tell me what you can about her, I'm only lookin' out for Zack, so don't get jazzed about me checking on her, 'kay? Anyways, really need to do the homework B-Man sent. Catch ya laterz, J-Man.   
  
Curtis, Master of Hip Hop  
  
to: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
from: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
Subject: Lily and Zack   
  
Hey, honey! Guess what? Lily really likes Zack, and he really likes her, as I'm sure he's told you. You know me, I can't help but want to play matchmaker. It's one of the reasons that you love me. I have a total plan for getting the two of them together, I just have to fine tweak it a little. I'll let you know, OK? On a note that actually has to do with us, I've got a great night for us planned. See ya Friday!  
  
Love,   
  
Kimberly   
  
to: cmanusaxena.com  
  
from: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
re: Your cuz  
  
OK, she just likes Zack, I don't know much else, except she doesn't like guys who are total jerks, and Zack isn't, so that's a point in his favor. And dude, your nickname is so totally retarded. I can't wait to find out what Zack came up with................................  
  
Jason   
  
to: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
from: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
re: Lily and Zack   
  
I am not going to help you meddle in our friends' love life. Just concentrate on ours, OK? Doesn't that sound good? I have these great plans for us that are going to happen Friday night, if you're interested....  
  
Love, Jason  
  
to: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
from: dancefoolaol.com  
  
Subject: none  
  
Hey, man. I've got to tell you something. Billy was actually hitting on some girl in the park the other day before they got accosted by putties. Can you believe it? I was shocked and amazed. Anyway, Lily was asking about me to Curt. I'm very happy! Anyways, ttyl. I got to do the h/w that B-Man sent me.   
  
Zack, Grand Master of All That Is Cool and Hip  
  
to: dancefoolaol.com  
  
from: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
re:   
  
Dude, your nickname is so goofy! I told Curt that I couldn't wait to see what you came up with. You're a hoot, man. I'm so glad that you're my friend. Anyways, don't you guys ever do the homework in anything? I talked to Bill yesterday, and he had all this homework he was computing the answers to. You guys are terrible! Anyway, I've got to go. I have to do the homework that Billy did for you all.   
  
See ya,   
  
Jason  
  
to: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
from: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
re: re: Lily and Zack  
  
Jason, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. You are the most awesome guy on the history of the planet. I found the flowers you left in my locker. They're gorgeous. I don't even want to know how you got them into my locker to begin with, but they're beautiful. I love you. See you later tonight.  
  
Love,   
  
Kimberly  
  
to: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
from: dancefoolaol.com  
  
Subject: Garth Brooks  
  
Hey, man, I heard that that country guy, Garth Brooks, is coming to LA. I thought, since Lily likes country music, she might know who he is, and want to go to a concert that he would do. I think I can get the tickets cheap; Curt's dad works at the arena he's coming to. Could you ask Lil if she likes Garth? I can do the rest. ttyl, bro.  
  
Zack, Grand Master of All That Is Cool and Hip  
  
to: dancefoolaol.com  
  
from: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
re: Garth Brooks  
  
Sure, I can find out for you. I bet she does; I've heard that he's this big star guy. Anyway, I'll check for you. Hey, Charlie wants to know if you can perform at Claud's birthday. Like, dance, and sing. She's having a party, and he wants some entertainment. Kim and I are chaperoning, (Char's got a date or something) so she can't. He wanted to know if you would.  
  
Jase  
  
to: lilcountrygirlhotmail.com  
  
from: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Garth Brooks: Like Him, Or Hate Him?  
  
Hey, Lil, it's Jason. I was wondering if you like Garth Brooks or not. Zack wants to take you to Garth's concert. It's coming soon. He's going to be in LA or something. Anyway, let me or Zack know. He's really got a Jones for ya, girl. It's pretty cool if you ask me; me and Zack can be cousins-in-law. ttyl, cous.  
  
Love,  
  
Jase  
  
to: dancefoolaol.com  
  
from: lilcountrygirlhotmail.com  
  
Subject: Garth  
  
I got the email Jase sent me. Yeah, I like Garth. He's pretty cool. I would love to go with you, if you'll have me. Hey, did you get the h/w that Billy did? Because I didn't. I know I'm on his list; he's sent me stuff before. Forward it to me, would ya?   
  
Lily  
  
to: lilcountrygirlhotmail.com  
  
from: dancefoolaol.com  
  
re: Garth  
  
OK, cool. I'll go ahead and get the tickets. They haven't gone on sale yet, but my uncle works at the arena, so I'm sure I can get real good ones. Front row, even. And yes, I got the h/w. I am sending it as an attachment with this email. It wasn't too hard; I could have done it myself, but Billy does it so much better. It must take him a lot of time, because he personalizes it for the person he's doing it for. We should all get something special for B-Man, to let him know we appreciate him.................ttyl, girl.  
  
Zack, Grand Master of All That Is Cool And Hip  
  
to: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
from: lilcountrygirlhotmail.com  
  
re: Garth Brooks: Like Him or Hate Him?  
  
Hey, cous. I already emailed Zack back and let him know about the tickets. But I really like him. I hope this date goes well. Anyways, see ya at home!  
  
Love, Lil  
  
to: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
from: cmanusaxena.com  
  
Subject: Jason  
  
Hey, girl! I wanted to tell you about this thing that I saw at the mall. It's perfect for Jason. It's some CD that I think he wants. I forget what it's called, but we'll go to the mall tomorrow to get it for him, 'kay? Anyways, wassup, girl? We haven't talked in awhile, so I wanted to touch base with you. Isn't your anniversary coming up soon? Let me know, I'll get you a good present.   
  
Curtis, Master of Hip Hop  
  
to: cmanusaxena.com  
  
from: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
re: Jason  
  
Sounds good to me, Curt. Hey, I heard that your cuz has a date with Lily coming up! They're going to a Garth Brooks concert. Isn't that cool? I'm really glad for them. It's nice, that they're getting to go do something. I am also glad that Zack has moved on from Angela. Anyway, the dance contest is tomorrow, good luck! I can't wait to see you, Lily, and Zack perform!  
  
Love, Kim  
  
to: cmanusaxena.com  
  
from: yellowsaberexcite.com  
  
Subject: Dance Contest  
  
Hey, Curt! I'm feeling a bit out of the loop, so I thought I'd email you so you could tell me what's going on. I am totally lost. I've been working on homework too much, I guess. And the contest's tomorrow, how's practice been going? I bet great. Anyway, email me back as soon as you can.   
  
Love, Trini  
  
to: lilcountrygirlhotmail.com  
  
from: musejulesyahoo.com  
  
Subject: After School  
  
Hey, cous! Let's go to the mall after school. I think it might be fun. I feel like I haven't seen you since you moved in! But you did awesomely in the talent show. I loved it. I have never seen anybody dance so well, besides Curt and Zack, obviously. Let me know about the mall, so I can make the plans. My boyfriend Justin might come with us. What do you think?   
  
Love, Jules  
  
to: cmanusaxena.com  
  
from: dancefoolaol.com  
  
Subject: Hott Chick  
  
Yo, cuz, did you see that red-headed bombshell that was in English today? We were working on our songs, and she just waltzed in. She is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen! She was told to sit next to me, and I couldn't even speak. I'm gonna ask her to prom, though. I know it's still two months away, but she's so hott, she'll get asked right away. Anyway, that's all I wanted. You hit me back, cuz.   
  
Curtis, Master of Hip Hop   
  
to: musejulesyahoo.com, baileyishottaol.com, violinplayergemair.com, charlesjscottprodigy.com  
  
from: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Lily's Birthday  
  
Hey, siblings of mine. I wanted to email you about Lily's birthday. She is turning 18, so we have to do something big. Let me know what you wanted to do asap.   
  
Love, Jason  
  
to: pinkheartyahoo.com, yellowsaberexcite.com, dancefoolaol.com, bluegeniusyahoo.com, cmanusaxena.com  
  
from: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Lil's Birthday  
  
Hey, guys. Lil's birthday is coming up. I wanted to let ya'll know so you can email her and tell her happy birthday or get her a present. And Zack, she likes horses. TTYL, ya'll.   
  
Love, Jason  
  
to: cmanusaxena.com  
  
from: dancefoolaol.com  
  
Subject: Lily's 18th!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OH MY GOD, C-Man! What am I supposed to do? My brand-new girlfriend has a birthday coming up, and I don't know what to get her!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zack, Grand Master of All That Is Cool and Hip  
  
to: redneckwomanhotmail.com  
  
from: cmanusaxena.com  
  
Subject: Going Out With Me  
  
Hi, you don't know me, I'm Curtis Taylor, and I have a crush on you. I got your email from your friend Janyice. I hope you like me, too. You're in my English class. I like you a lot. What do you say to going out with me? Hit me back, girl.  
  
Curtis, Master of Hip Hop   
  
to: cmanusaxena.com  
  
from: redneckwomanhotmail.com  
  
re: Going Out With Me  
  
Hi, Curtis. My name is Britney Delvecio, and I just moved here from Texas. I am a junior school, and I am seventeen years old. I have lived here for four months, and I have had a crush on you, too. At first, I liked your cousin, Zack Taylor, but my best friend Lily Scott liked him more, so I stepped aside so she could date him. I am a white girl from Texas. No offense to you, or anything, but I have never dated a black guy before because my mom didn't allow it. Where we come from, that's not done, a white girl dating a black guy. But I guess Cali is a little different than Texas. I like you a lot, though. So I will go out with you if you tell me a little more about yourself.  
  
Love, Britney :)  
  
to: redneckwomanhotmail.com  
  
from: cmanusahotmail.com  
  
Subject: Me  
  
Well, I am a 18 year old African American male, I keep myself clean, I like music, I like to dance. I hate school, but I do well anyway, my cousin Zack and I make up dance routines to our favorite songs, I love pizza, and I have a restored 1950 Mustang that I fixed up all by myself. My best friend is my cousin, but we have the same group of friends. In fact, before my bud Jason (Zack's best friend) got with his girl Kimberly, I dated her. She's really nice, and the reason we broke up was because she liked Jase. I was heartbroken, but it was years ago, when I was twelve and Kimberly was eleven. Anyway, if there's anything else you want to know, let me know. I will tell you anything.   
  
Love, Curtis, Master of Hip Hop   
  
to: lilcountrygirlhotmail.com, johnmichaelsgirlhighschoolclub.com  
  
from: dancefoolaol.com  
  
Subject: Britney Delvecio  
  
Hi, I'm Curtis' cousin Zack. He likes Britney, and I'd like to know something about her so I can tell if she's good enough for my cuz. He's my best bud besides Jason (Janyice, you know, Lil's cousin) and I like to look out for him. Hit me back.   
  
Zack, Grand Master of All That Is Cool and Hip  
  
to: dancefoolaol.com  
  
from: johnmichaelsgirlhighschoolclub.com  
  
re: Britney  
  
Hi, Zack, it's Janyice. I wanted to tell you about Britney, like you asked. I think she is the coolest girl in the world. She's always up for anything. I haven't known a cooler girl in my life. She loves to dance, just like you, so ya'll will have fun, she sings, she wants to be Reba McEntire when she grows up. (She's already half-way there, with her redder than red hair.) She's good at school, and she used to be a cheerleader, but she quit when she saw how mean the girls were treating some of the other girls in her old school. She likes it here, because she's friends with Lil and I. She told you that she had a crush on Zack, right? Well, she used to have a crush on Jason a few months ago when she first moved here. I had to tell her he was taken, and she was very sad. But she got over it quickly when she saw you. Now, she likes Curtis. I am happy for her, because he rocks. I love country music just like she does, and so does Lil, thank God. I heard that ya'll love every kind of music under the sun, so that's good. Anyway, I have to email Lil and Brit, so I will talk to you later, Zack.   
  
Love, Janyice  
  
to: dancefoolaol.com  
  
from: lilcountrygirlhotmail.com  
  
re: Britney  
  
Hey, Z-man. I know Janyice is going to tell you everything she can. Janyice is a talker. She will talk your ear off. What can I say about Britney? She's not as ditzy as everyone else in the school makes her out to be. She's really nice and sweet, and smart. She's on the honor roll, and is thinking about graduating early in January. I can't believe it's already April. Anyway, she's a really loyal friend. She will never stab you in the back or talk about you or steal your man or whatever. She loves her friends and will stick up for you no matter what. She is an even better friend than anybody I ever had in San Fran, where I'm from. She loves to read, too. She's got all the Stephen King books that are available. She just got Needful Things and is working on reading it. (It came out last year, but she likes his books in paperback.) She also likes romance novels, and Thomas Tryon books. He writes stories like Stephen King, but they're not as good. However, they're still alright. When we were younger, she used to read Nancy Drews and her mom's old copies of Trixie Belden mysteries. Her favorite shows on tv are Cheers, Home Improvement, and Rosanne. Anything else you want to know? Oh, her favorite book is Lonesome Dove. It's by Larry McMurtry if Curtis wants to read it. ttyl, baby.  
  
Love, Lily  
  
to: yellowsaberexcite.com  
  
from: dancefoolaol.com  
  
Subject: Britney Delvecio and Curtis  
  
Hey, girl. Do you know Britney Delvecio? Well, she wants to go out with Curtis. I just got all the information I could ever get on her. I emailed Lil and their other best friend, Janyice Williams. Janyice "talked" my ear off. I will tell you more about it in school tomorrow, I've got to go for now. I have to email Jason about some homework woes. ttyl, girl.  
  
Zack, Grand Master of All That Is Hip and Cool  
  
to: pinkheartyahoo.com, bluegeniushotmail.com, dancefoolaol.com, yellowsaberexcite.com, cmanusaxena.com  
  
from: musejulesyahoo.com  
  
Subject: Lil's Mom and Dad  
  
Ya'll, I took the time to email you because I don't know who all is emailing ya'll's group. I would assume it's Jase, but I think he's taking this really hard. I didn't know if he was up to it. Lil's parents died a couple of weeks ago. They were driving in their Jeep to a dig, and an elephant came flying into them. He crushed Uncle Walter and killed him instantly, but Aunt Beth was injured really badly. They took her to the hospital and she stayed in a coma for a week and a half. They're just now getting around to telling us because at first they didn't know that it was Uncle Walter and Aunt Beth. Jase and I and our sibs aren't as upset as Lily 'cause we didn't know them, but Lily's really upset. I wanted to tell you so you could tell her how sorry you are for her. ttyl, ya'll.   
  
Julia  
  
to: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
from: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
Subject: Your aunt and uncle  
  
Honey, I'm so sorry about your aunt and uncle. I know you weren't close, but now maybe that your mom and dad had died, (and you know how sorry I am about that) you guys could have gotten to know them. I will email Lil and tell her that I'm sorry she lost her mom and dad. Does this mean that Charlie gets custody of her, too? I mean, he got ya'll. Oh, well, let me email her. You know I'm here for you if you need me, baby.  
  
Love, Kimberly  
  
to: lilcountrygirlhotmail.com  
  
from: bluegeniushotmail.com  
  
Subject: Your parents  
  
I am so sorry for your loss, Lillian. I have been very involved in my studies lately, and have not even emailed the others in a long while. I am sorry that you have lost something so dear to you, and if you need to talk, I am here for you. Sometimes it's better to talk about things to clear your head.   
  
Sincerly, Billy   
  
to: lilcountrygirlhotmail.com  
  
from: cmanusaxena.com  
  
Subject: none  
  
Sorry, girl, I don't know what else to say. Email me back if you want to talk.   
  
Curtis, Master of Hip Hop  
  
to: lilcountrygirlhotmail.com  
  
from: johnmichaelsgirlhighschoolclub.com  
  
Subject: I'm Here  
  
I won't talk your ear off, I'll just tell you that I am here for you. Anything you need. I will wait by the phone in case you call. I love you, Lil.   
  
Love, Janyice  
  
to: lilcountrygirlhotmail.com  
  
from: baileyishottaol.com  
  
Subject: Sorry  
  
Hey, cous, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry Uncle Walt and Aunt Beth died. I wish our parents hadn't had that stupid fight and we'd known them better. Dad always said the dumbest stuff about Uncle Walter whenever Mom tried to tell us about how wonderful they used to be. Mom still loved you guys and was sorry that ya'll fought. I don't even know what it was about. Neither do Jason, Jules, or Charlie. None of us were born. Neither were you. Anyway, I don't want to talk your ear off. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry you lost your mom and dad. Email me back or talk to me home.   
  
Bai   
  
to: lilcountrygirlhotmail.com  
  
from: redneckwomanhotmail.com  
  
Subject: your loss  
  
I'm sorry you lost your mom and dad. Email me back if you want to talk.   
  
Love, Britney  
  
to: redneckwomanhotmail.com, baileyishottaol.com, johnmichaelsgirlhighschoolclub.com, cmanusaxena.com, bluegeniushotmail.com  
  
from: lilcountrygirlhotmail.com  
  
Subject: Thanks But No Thanks  
  
Thank you all for emailing me, but I would just like to be alone!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily  
  
to: lilcountrygirlhotmail.com  
  
from: dancefoolaol.com  
  
Subject: I Love You  
  
I know that we've only been dating for about three months now (April flew by) I love you and am here for you if you need me. I heard what you told the others, so I'll just go. I love you.  
  
Love, Zack, Grand Master of All That Is Cool and Hip  
  
to: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
from: baileyishottaol.com  
  
Subject: Hey  
  
Hey, bro, I wanted to email you because we haven't talked in awhile. I don't know how you feel about our aunt and uncle, but I'm a little bummed. We never got to know them because of that stupid fight. I know you're taking this really hard. You took Mom and Dad's death a lot harder than the rest of us, too. I know how hard death is for you. Look, I don't want to talk your ear off, but no one's heard from you yet and they're really worried. When Kim didn't hear from you, I felt I should email you to see if you're OK. Let us know, we love you.   
  
Love, Bai  
  
to: pinkheartyahoo.com, musejulesyahoo.com, bluegeniushotmail.com, charesjscottprodigy.com, cmanusaxena.com, dancefoolaol.com, baileyishottaol.com, yellowsaberexcite.com, violinplayergemair.com, lilcountrygirlhotmail.com  
  
from: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Thanks  
  
Hello, all. I know that ya'll are worried about me, and I understand that. Bai, you were right. I am taking this harder than any of you. I just, I hate it that family members we could have had in our life died. They sent you, Lil, to us, but they didn't really want to. They only did it because they had no choice. I don't even think they cared that Mom and Dad died. When Uncle Walt sent us the letter, it was very formal and to the point. He didn't mince words. I just hate this. When I found out we had an uncle and aunt none of us knew about, I wanted to get to know them. I wanted to find out if Uncle Walter looked like Dad, if Mom and Aunt Beth used to sit and talk and laugh about Uncle Walt and Dad while they worked the grill. I just wanted to know everything about them. Now they're gone, and I never can. Please leave me alone and let me work through this by myself.  
  
Love, Jason  
  
to: redneckwomanhotmail.com  
  
from: cmanusaxena.com  
  
Subject: Date Friday  
  
Now that everyone's been able to move on from Lil's parents dying, let's go out for our first date. I can't believe we haven't been able to date yet. So, let me take you out, girlfriend. Call me or email me back if you want to go out. Note: the prom would be good, even though it's enormous pressure on me to have the date be phenomenal.  
  
Curtis, Master of Hip Hop  
  
to: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
from: redneckwomanhotmail.com  
  
Subject: Curtis  
  
Hey, I'm Britney Delvecio, and I am going to be dating your friend Curtis Taylor. I wanted to know how he treated you when ya'll went out. I AM a simple girl from Texas, but I am not going to be treated horribly. I don't think that Curt would do that, but you never know. Hit me back with your answer.   
  
Love, Brit :)  
  
to: redneckwomanhotmail.com  
  
from: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
re: Curt  
  
Hey, girl. I'm Kimberly Hart, but I'm sure you already knew that. I dated Curtis for five months, but we were younger, so it wasn't like, making out and stuff. We didn't even kiss. Just cheek stuff. We were basically just really good friends who said that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I had a good time. He's a really nice guy, you'll love dating him. Call me sometime! We'll hang out. We're always looking to expand our group of friends. Especially since Zack is dating Lily. Me and my boyfriend, Jason Scott, can triple date with you, Curt, Lil, and Zack. It will be fun! Let me know.   
  
Love, Kimberly   
  
to: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
from: cmanusaxena.com  
  
Subject: Britney  
  
I am so crushin' on Britney. She is the coolest girl. I'm reading her fave book, Lonesome Dove, so I can have something to talk about it with her. Lil told Zack that was her favorite, and he told me. So I'm reading it, and I also got Needful Things, this book by Stephen King, whom I actually like, to read, too. Lonesome Dove's not bad. I like it. It's a western, and it's really long. It's actually one book of three. I love it. Anyway, I've gotta bounce, better get reading. I'm only on chapter twenty-seven. Ttyl, bro.  
  
Curtis, Master of Hip Hop   
  
to: pinkheartyahoo.com  
  
from: johnmichaelsgirlhighschoolclub.com  
  
Subject: none  
  
Hey, girl. My name is Janyice Williams. I am best friends with Lil and Brit. I wanted to talk to you about a problem I'm having. There is this girl that is constantly making fun of Brit behind her back. I have no idea what to do to fix it. Britney doesn't know about it; she's just too into her own world. It's sweet in some ways, and in others, it is not. I of course continually tell her (the girl, not Brit) to shut up, and she doesn't listen. I know that while you are the nicest girl in school, you also know how to take down the "mean girls". So I was wondering if you could give me some advice. I have to go now, but hit me back. I don't have many of my own friends besides Brit and Lil, because before they moved here, my own two best friends I'd had since kindergarten moved away. Life sucks, doesn't it? Sigh.   
  
Love, Janyice   
  
to: johnmichaelsgirlhighschoolclub.com  
  
from: pinkheartgemair.com  
  
re:   
  
The only thing I can tell you, Janyice, is that you can tell them Britney leads her own life and doesn't care what other people think. That's the secret to my life. I just do what I want. A lot of the girls in school don't like me because I'm dating Jason. He is totally the hottest stud on campus. I have gotten hate letters in my locker before. But I've just learned to trust myself and do my own thing. Look, you guys want to join us for lunch tomorrow? The whole gang's gonna be there, so it won't be anything coupley. Besides, our friend Trini Kwan just broke up with her boyfriend, so we don't want to rub anything in. It wouldn't be fair of us. So, email me back!  
  
Love, Kimmie  
  
to: charlesjscottscotts'gemair.com, charlesjscottprodigy.com  
  
from: jonathansmithaol.com  
  
Subject: Lillian Jennifer Scott  
  
Your cousin is going to create a problem. At the end of the school year (coming in a couple of weeks, I understand) she will need to be moved somewhere. This is a matter of upmost importance. That is why I have emailed this both to your home and work email. What I would like to know is, do you want to be her legal guardian, also? I realize she just turned eighteen, but as she has no job, no other family or anything, she is still going to be treated as a minor in our eyes. So, email me back about what you want to do about this problem.   
  
Jonathan Smith  
  
to: jonathansmithaol.com  
  
from: charlesjscottprodigy.com  
  
re: Lillian Jennifer Scott  
  
My cousin is not going to be a problem. She isn't some pile of garbage that needs to be disposed of. She is a human being. And of course I will be her legal guardian. I wasn't going to turn my brothers and sisters away, and I'm not going to turn Lil away. So don't worry, the problem's going to be taken care of.  
  
Charlie Scott  
  
to: redman2000hotmail.com, musejulesyahoo.com, baileyishottaol.com, violinplayergemair.com  
  
from: charlesjscottprodigy.com  
  
Subject: Lawyer  
  
Hey, you guys, this guy that must be a friend of Graham's emailed me. He is the worst. He told me that my cousin was going to be a problem. I don't want to ever hear from him again. Do you think we tell Graham that his stupid lawyer friends better not be doing his job for him?  
  
Charlie   
  
to: charlesjscottprodigy.com  
  
from: musejulesyahoo.com  
  
re: Lawyer  
  
Charlie, what if Lily is going to use this oppurtunity to move out and get her own place and find a job and stuff? She was telling me the other day that now maybe she can start her own life and get out of our hair. She might want to strike out on her own. Anyway, tell Graham if you want. I don't care. I've got to go see Justin, talk to you later.  
  
Jules  
  
to: charlesjscottprodigy.com  
  
from: violinplayergemair.com  
  
re: Lawyer   
  
Charlie, I like Lil and everything, but do we have to keep her here indefinitely? All the kids at school make fun of her, and when I try to have my gang over, they always make fun of her 'cause they don't like her. Besides, Lily tries to be all like, hostessy when they're over. She's messing stuff up. Anyway, I have to go. This really cute guy's been checking me out.   
  
Claudia   
  
to: charlesjscottprodigy.com  
  
from: baileyishottaol.com  
  
re: Lawyer  
  
Hey, I know you've heard from Julia and Claud, and now you're hearing from me. You probably won't be hearing from Jason on the matter because he's still shutting everyone out. Kim's been checking his mail so it won't fill up, but that's all. He won't talk to anyone. Will and I are starting to get really worried. He usually hangs with us, Curt, and Zack at football practice, but he's been keeping to himself lately. Anyway, hit me back when you get a chance. I need to know what you think we should do about our brother. I don't care what you do about Graham's lawyer friend. Do whatever you feel is right.  
  
Bai  
  
to: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
from: willthefootballstudaol.com  
  
Subject: Football Practice  
  
Hey, man, I know we're not best buds or anything, but I do like to think we're buds. So, what do you say about hanging with the usual group at football practice? We miss you, man. Email me back if you get this.   
  
Will   
  
to: willthefootballstudaol.com  
  
from: redman2000hotmail.com  
  
re: Football Practice  
  
I'm fine. I know ya'll are probably really worried and stuff, but I am fine. If everyone doesn't stop acting like my mother, I will have to cut you all off. I will be at football practice.  
  
Jason  
  
to: baileyishottaol.com  
  
from: willthefootballstudaol.com  
  
Subject: Your twin brother  
  
Bai, your brother has lost it. He is being really rude. He emailed me back, and told me that if we all didn't stop acting like his mother, then he will have to cut us all off. Does that sound like Jason? I don't think so. Email me back.   
  
Will  
  
to: baileyishottaol.com  
  
from: charlesjscottprodigy.com  
  
re: Lawyer  
  
Bai, don't worry about Jase. I'm sure he's fine. Sometimes people just don't feel like being talkative and stuff. Besides, Jason doesn't really share everything with everybody. The only person he does that with doesn't live under this roof. If you want to make Jason himself again, have Kimberly talk to him.   
  
Charlie  
  
to: musejulesyahoo.com  
  
from: baileyishottaol.com  
  
Subject: What Is It With This Family?  
  
Jules, can you answer me something? Why does nobody care about the other members of this family? I emailed Charlie about Jason's distantness, and he told me to get Kimberly to talk to him. I vote that we talk about this. It's only making everything around here suck.   
  
Love, Bai 


End file.
